fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Open The Gate!Digital World!
Ty:Rachel!Hikaru!Come on!We're gonna be late! Rachel:Sorry. Hikaru:Here we are now. A boy bumps into them: Ty:HEY! Drake:Watch your steps. Ty:But you're the one who bumped into me. Drake:I don't care.I've gotta rush! Rachel:What's up with that attidute? In a house: Taichi:Are you ready,Koushiro? Koushiro:Yes. Taichi:Good.Open the gate now. Koushiro:AGH! Taichi:What's going on? Koushiro:An error.We can't go in. Taichi:DAMN IT! In the computers classroom: Nini:Hello.I am Nini.I am the student in charge with this room today. Rachel:Hi,I am Rachel. Ty:What do you have to do,if you're in charge today? Nini:Well,show people around the room,help them with the computers. Hikaru:I see... Drake rushes in: Drake:Where's the teacher?I need to talk to him.URGENTLY! Ty:(That guy again...) Nini:I am sorry.He's not here. Drake:Gh.I'm gonna search him somewhere else! The Door closes and locks: Drake:WHAT? Rachel:We're locked here,it seems. Hikaru:Oh no... Ty:Hey look!That computer is flashing. Nini:Oh.I may had just left it on after the last class ended.Gomenasai! They're all being suck in the computer: In the Digital World: Ty wakes up: Tsunomon:Awake!Awake!Awake!I am so glad you're awake! Ty:GHAAA!Who...What are you?And where am I? Tsunomon:Digital World!I've been waiting for you! Ty:WHA...how did I got in here? Tsunomon:That flashing computer. Ty:But WHY I am here? Tsunomon:You're a Chosen Children!You're destinied to save this world. Others:AAAAH!MONSTERS! Ty:Rachel!Nini!Hikaru!Drake! Rachel:That BIRD is following me! Biyomon:Wait Rachel!Don't run! Hikaru:That turtle is following me!! Kamemon:Hikaru-sama!!! Drake:What kind of creature is that? Dracmon:I am Dracmon!Your Digi-Partner! Nini:I'm being chased by a flower! Floramon:NINI!!! Tsunomon:STOP ALL OF YOU!You're Chosen Childrens! Everyone:We're what? Kamemon:Come in that cave.We're gonna explain you. In the cave: Biyomon:This world is in terrible danger,and so is yours. Floramon:An ugly evil Digimon wants to corrupt Digimons,to get their souls. Dracmon:And all that,for a reason.If he manages to get enough souls,he will get the power to open the World Gate,and invade your world. Everyone:WHAT?!?! Tsunomon:The Gods of this world had chosen you,to protect both worlds,and defeat the evil Digimon. Ty:And how are we supposed to do that? Biyomon:With our help!Each of the Chosen Childrens,and that's you,witll get a partner!And...here we are! Hikaru:We can't let that happen to our world.I'm in! Rachel:Me too! Ty:Count me in! Nini:Me too!Me too! Dracmon:What about you...Drake? Drake:Tsk!This is stupid!I have a life to live!I can't waste my time with thoose fools.*leaves* Dracmon:DRAKE!!*follows him* Ty:Well,it's only us left!Where is that Evil Digimon living? Tsunomon:Far far away!We've got to walk a lot. Nini:Then let's not waste any more time!Let's go! Outside: Monochromon:Mooooorh!!! Floramon:Oh yea!We forgott to mention the bad digimons. All of them fight with him,except for Tsunomon: Ty:Hey,Tsunomon...why don't you join them? Tsunomon:I can't.I'd die.They're all Rookie Level.I'm not Rookie yet...I am to weak to fight a Champion Level Digimon. Ty:And how do you get Rookie? Tsunomon:Some may evolve normaly.But some,like me...need trust.Need support,need love.. Ty:Well..I..trust you.And I support you!We've gotta save the both worlds. Tsunomon:I'd wish it would be that easy...but it's not... Floramon,Byomon and Kamemon falls on the ground: Ty:Oh no!! Monochromon sends a drill towards Ty: Tsunomon:TY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tsunomon...Shinka!!!!!!Elecmon! Elecmon:Electric Ball! Ty:You saved me....and...evolved!!You did it! Rachel:Our Digimons fell down!You're the last chance! Elecmon:But here comes the bad news...I am still just a Rookie.Not enough to defeat Monochromon. Ty:Oh no.. Monochromon launches a drill towards Ty's friends: Elecmon:Noo!Don't you dare to hurt Ty's friends!Elecmon...Shinka!!!!!Leomon! Ty:He...did it once again. Leomon:Time for you to depart away had come,Monochromon!Juouken!! Monochromon:AAAGH!*Leaves* Everyone:YOU DID IT! Leomon:Yea!*De-evolves back to Elecmon* Ty:!!Huh?Back to Rookie level? Elecmon:Yep.Anything further than Rookie is temporaly. And so,our chosen childrens depart away,now safe,with the help of their Digimon,and Elecmon's Champion Form,Leomon!